The Other Side
by XphiaDP
Summary: "One heist. That's all." His eyes twinkled with an almost captivating mischief and a gloved hand extended in offering. "And I'll show you a whole new world."
1. Chapter 1

Kaito didn't know when it started happening, when the light began to dwindle from his little detective's eyes. Well, he wasn't so little anymore. Conan Edogawa had finally moved back to America and Shinichi Kudo seemed to return from the dead. After a rather public appearance with the take down of the Black Organization, he was finally able to return to his normal life.

And for a while, things were as great as they could have been, and heists became an even bigger challenge when Tantei-kun could finally match stride in their chase. It made their game so much more fun while the task force could only change their definition of what was normal on a KID heist. Everything just became more lively and erratic and in the middle of it all was a thief and detective, facing off without worry just as it should have always been.

But then things began to change. When the detective failed to show at one of his heists (that he had specifically planned for Tantei-kun's birthday! He even referenced it in the notice!), Kaito knew something was up. So, as any phantom thief would, he snuck into the Kudo mansion and hid a series of bugs and cameras. What he found in his surveillance was a little more than worrying.

To begin, Shinichi and that friend his, Ran, no longer seemed to be on good terms. It wasn't bad per say but it was tense. Interactions between the two were awkward and stiff but she would still return every once and a while to make sure he was still there. He told her then, Kaito surmised, and she wasn't happy about it but was too scared of him disappearing again. It was sad, considering one of his main purposes for coming back was to be with her but that was the harsh reality of his situation. It also meant that Shinichi wasn't getting out of his house nearly enough for anything besides work or school.

Second observation, Shinichi consumed a deadly amount of coffee and Kaito swore that it was illegal. That stuff without any sort of sweetener was just disgusting and criminal.

Third, his Tantei-kun seemed to be using that coffee as a supplement for actual food and Kaito could actually see the thinning effect it had through the cameras. That small girl from his childhood days was good at keeping him from starving though why a teenager listened to someone less than half his age with no trace of mockery was beyond him. He was just thankful that she was there to do so and she occasionally brought over the Shounen Tantei which always brought a bittersweet happiness to their grown friend.

But what was most worrying of all was what happened when no one else was around, when Shinichi was left alone in that giant house of his. Often times, he'd hole himself away in his library and go over case files and read a book or two but soon enough he stopped doing that as well, only settling for a deep weary sigh as he stared out the window into the depths of the night. Case files were left unread and unsolved on his desk.

Shinichi had lost his fire somewhere along the way. His main goal of returning to his body and taking down the organization was complete. The person he had fought so hard to return to spurned him and the one person who knew and would understand lived all the way in Osaka. Now there was no goal, no motivation, no reason to keep going. It was just case after case after case after case and the thing he once loved so much was now the very thing that was wearing him down.

Of course, Kaito would have figured out these things with time (he wouldn't be a master of disguise and mimicry if he didn't know exactly how someone's brain processed things), but he found them out much sooner when it all just seemed to snap, and his detective scribbled his anguish in a letter that was ripped to shreds not long after completion.

The letter sat pieced together in front of him addressed to no one in particular. It just began, and the end only gave Kaito more reason to worry.

' _Signed,_

 _Edogawa Conan_

 _Kudo Shinichi'_

The other name was signed out of habit from the ease of the strokes, but the dark scribbles over it showed frustration and the deliberation in signing his true name was concerning.

Something had to be done.

And Katio just had a KID-worthy idea.

* * *

"Join me."

Shinichi blinked at the sudden offer(order?) given to him by the white-clad thief that had invaded his home. Keeping his watch level, he narrowed his eyes. He must have heard wrong.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Join me," the thief repeated, "on a heist."

Part of him wondered if he had actually gone insane. Or maybe it was KID though KID probably crossed that line within seconds of being born. Or maybe the magician just used it as a jump rope. Both seemed to be liable options and the mental image was definitely an amusing one.

"I could turn you in right now, y'know."

"But you won't."

KID's stance remained cocky and overly calm, his poker face at its finest. It was almost irritating.

"You do realize you're asking a detective to break the law, right?" Shinichi asked warily lowering the watch just a tad. KID wasn't a threat. For now, at least.

"I'm well aware Tantei-kun."

Yup. The thief had officially lost it.

The groan that escaped him broke whatever tension was left in the room and he lowered his weapon to run an exasperated hand through his hair. KID's smirk grew, and the detective fixed him in a glare that held no fire or threat behind it.

"It would actually destroy me if it got out I helped KID on a heist. No one would ever trust me again to help them again," Shinichi finally reasoned, falling back to sit on his bed. That was all he did after all. What was left of the Heisei Holmes if he stopped receiving cases because he helped an internationally wanted thief on a heist? His gaze fell from KID to stare at clasped hands.

For a moment, KID remained silent, contemplating. Shinichi felt the calculating gaze take him in and resisted the urge to fidget. Just when the silence became almost unbearable, a sigh shattered it and KID pushed himself off the wall to walk over and crouch in front of the former child. Shinichi didn't look up.

"And would that be such a bad thing? These cases are wearing you down, Shinichi." Shinichi looked up surprised. KID almost never addressed him by his name. The sincerity of what could only be concern practically radiated from the portions of his face that weren't hidden by shadow. Shinichi blinked, momentarily unable to process what was happening.

"Even some rigid detectives need to take a step back and have fun sometimes." And with that, the concern melted into a Cheshire smile and a yellow rose popped into existence just in front of Shinichi's nose.

Atmosphere broken, Shinichi scoffed and snatched the offending flower away. "And I suppose your version of having fun is humiliating the police." It wasn't really a question.

KID grinned, monocle glinting in the moonlight. "Of course~ Life would get dreadfully boring if I don't keep them on their toes."

He stood and backed away a few steps before letting the mask melt away one final time to deliver a final sad smile.

"Just think about it, Tantei-kun. I'd hate to see one of my favorite detectives give up on the chase."

With that, his cloak was swept around him, and a pink gas filled the room. Shinichi realized what was going on too late. Next thing he knew was the feeling of his pillows as sleep overtook him.

On his bedside table lay the flower atop a note. _'Meet me where we first met if you wish to join. I'll be waiting at sunset. Until then, my dear detective.'_ The signature doodle was scribbled below it.

* * *

"You came." A baseball cap and large jacket covered any distinguishing features. The clothes were generic, available in almost any shopping center.

"I wanted to see if you'd actually show up."

The thief hummed in thought. "Are you in?"

"I don't know."

Nothing else was said for the rest of the time they were together.

* * *

"What would I even do?"

The coat had vanished, replaced by basic casual clothes. The cap still covered his eyes, though a familiar mousy mop of hair stuck out from under it.

"That's up to you Tantei-kun. That's what planning's for."

"But I can't do magic. Won't they know it's not you?"

"With your mom's skills, I'm sure we can figure something out."

It got a chuckle out of Shinichi and the boy didn't even bother to ask how KID knew about his mom. Never mind the fact that she was a pretty famous actress.

* * *

"They do say the third time's the charm."

Something had changed in Shinichi's gaze and Kaito could feel a new determination radiating from the other as he walked up. Sapphire met indigo and Kaito stretched out a hand.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire. Welcome to the team."


	2. Chapter 2

This was a bad idea. This was a very bad, very _stupid_ idea. Why had he signed up to this? How could that stupid thief convince him to do this? What had even made him decide to listen? Whatever the case, whether the thief managed to bend the laws of reality to his will (which always seemed to be the case) or just the stars magically aligned to cause him to lose his sense, this was still a terrible idea.

And, of course, it didn't actually hit until after the three months of endless planning. Shinichi wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall, but it was already too late for that.

Admittedly, those three months that led up to this point were almost fun. He never really had to hide around KID as Conan and the thief offered the same freedom as Shinichi. There was no judgement nor any serious secret to hide. He was smart and witty enough to match Shinichi which led to some rather interesting and strange conversations and KID—no, _Kaito_ could truly empathize with living a double life, hiding from a shady organization.

Shinichi had forced the truth out of him on their second meeting or so after agreeing to this heist. It only seemed fair. He already knew everything about Shinichi and why he did what he did but Shinichi was left in the dark about the true reasons though he had his suspicions. Turns out he was right but also so so wrong.

Kaito was indeed not the first KID, having the mantle taken up from his father. KID was looking for something specific but so was someone else, someone less law abiding than the moonlit magician who became an internationally wanted criminal. They speculated whether or not his shady organization had any relation to Shinichi's own but after the takedown, that seemed unlikely unless this was just a small branch operating on its own. They hadn't come to a conclusive answer.

The thing is, Shinichi wasn't shocked by any of this. The organization, the thief, a murder, even a jewel that grants immortality, it all just seemed to make perfect sense in his mind. After all, he himself had been turned into a seven-year-old and returned from a failed poison. His boundaries of impossible had been skewed beyond belief and as his favorite idol always said, "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Everything was simply improbable and with his luck meant extremely likely.

The only thing that surprised him was that Kaito interacted with Hakuba Suguru and Nakamori Ginzo and his daughter Aoko on a nearly daily basis. Then again, it was also KID and what better place to hide other than right under everyone's noses. He didn't even make a point to hide his magic skills. Shinichi resisted an eyeroll.

That was just what made Kaito Kaito and by extension what made him KID and after getting to know him, Shinichi wouldn't change that. The guy was fun. Overly dramatic and on a constant sugar high, but fun and optimistic and everything Shinichi realized he'd been lacking since his return. Even in those few months after, KID's heists had remained a safe haven where everything was right while the rest of his world crumpled, and he was forced to find new footing.

So it only seemed right that Kaito had to smash what shaky ground he currently stood on and Shinichi practically swan dived into the trap.

Which was why he found himself in a pristine white suit with a monocle and top hat obscuring his features on a roof of a police-guarded hotel mentally cursing to the high heavens that let him agree to this.

"Are you sure about this Kaito?" he asked tugging at the suit and shifting the hat on his head. Everything fit perfectly and Shinichi had to wonder if this was really just "a spare laying around" as Kaito had claimed.

"Course I am." Kaito swaggered forward not having slipped into his other persona yet and slapped Shinichi's hands down from his head. "Stop fidgeting with it. It took ages to get your hair to look right and we can't have you screwing it up now."

Shinichi forced his hands down and clenched his jaw. It had taken them a serious amount of hair gel and two hours for Shinichi to be able to replicate Kaito's wild style and to force down his own signature cowlick. Needless to say, he wouldn't be the one pulling any complex disguises tonight but that was never really the plan to begin with. Shinichi could act but nothing close to what needed to be done for a heist. So, he would be the main KID everyone saw while playing some quick switch ups. It was simple enough really. In theory.

"Loosen up Tantei-kun." Kaito clapped him on the back and checked his watch. "It's show time."

* * *

Hakuba Suguru waited with the rest of the task force in front of the display case. The Summer Sunset rested on a padded pedestal locked in the glass case. Of course no one expected this to hold off KID but the owner of the exhibit refused to let them hide the gem away. _It needs to be shown off to the public,_ they had claimed, _not locked behind bars like a common criminal._ That didn't stop Nakamori from installing an invisible laser system around the case and shoving all the guests out near the appointed time however.

With precisely three minutes until KID's appointed time, he couldn't help but look in the direction of the bathrooms. Kuroba had excused himself fifteen minutes and thirty-seven point two seconds ago and still had yet to return. Not that Hakuba expected him to. Which was why he found himself floored when the boy himself came jogging up, apologizing for taking so long, claiming that the wait with all the KID fans here was insane.

Nakamori accepted the excuse easily and moved to go check on her father while Hakuba was left with a grinning trickster. With narrowed eyes, Hakuba approached, wary and on guard.

"Going to be late to your own heist Kuroba?" he asked casually as the boy leaned against the wall with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The detective let out a huff and got in position, keeping an eye on Kuroba. He was up to something, something more mischievous than normal, and some part of the detective's mind was actually scared to find out what.

Someone called the ten second countdown and everybody readied themselves for what was to come. Eyes flickered around the room unsure of where KID would appear from.

7…

6…

5…

Hakuba glanced back over to Kuroba, still leaned against the wall with all the ease of the excited fanboy he was supposed to be. The boy practically vibrated with excitement and Hakuba subconsciously shifted away.

3…

2…

Everyone held their breath.

1.

The power went out.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" KID's signature greeting rung out in the darkness. "Welcome to my show tonight!"

Immediately the inspector started shouting out orders to get the power back on. Hakuba glanced out of the corner of his eye. Kuroba's silhouette shifted ever so slightly but didn't seem to actually move but that didn't mean he was still there. They had all fallen victim to too many dummies in the past for him to let his guard down now.

The power flickered back on and KID was perched on the case, already admiring the jewel in his hand. Nakamori let out his typical colorful commands while everyone seemed to rush forward. KID clicked his tongue in disapproval, shaking a finger in their direction. Hakuba quickly backpedaled in an attempt to escape whatever trap would soon follow.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

The room filled with smoke and each member of the task force found themselves tightly secured to the wall, floor, and any other solid surface with what looked to be duct tape but felt much stronger than it. Nakamori-keibu even had a piece stretched over his mouth. The muffled curses could still be heard. Hakuba's arms were restrained against what used to be a much farther away desk and as he tugged against the bonds, he became vaguely aware of just how much of a sitting duck he currently was.

Then there was movement from the corner of his eye and even KID seemed to tense, gaze sliding towards the shift, before a relaxed smile slid onto his face and he straightened, tucking the jewel into his pocket.

"Ah, Magician-kun. Seems you were finally able to make it to a show," KID hummed as Kuroba stepped past, peeling a piece of the tape from his clothes.

"Nice try KID but any magician worth his hat would be able to escape that one." Kuroba shot the thief a catlike grin. "And it's a pleasure to be here."

Nope. Hakuba had seen plenty of things in his time as a detective and even more just being in Kuroba's class but to see KID and Kuroba facing each other down in silent challenge took the cake. Not only should it not be possible in general with Kuroba being KID but the potential for reality-breaking stunts was almost too much.

"Besides, it would just be rude to ignore a personal invitation from my very own idol," Kuroba hummed.

 _What?_

But there it was, a delicate card appearing in Kuroba's fingers, KID caricature bold against the white. He flicked it towards KID who caught it just in front of his face in the dramatic flare always expected of him. A wicked grin slid onto KID's face and the card vanished.

"I wanted to see the skill of the person checking over my precious task force's traps. You must be good if they brought you in even if you can't seem to keep me out still."

The temperature seemed to drop just from the look Kuroba sent KID. "Was that a challenge?"

"Only if you take it as one, Magician-kun."

Hakuba barely had enough time to register the blood draining from his face before the room exploded.

Pink and blue smoke blended into a nauseating purple. By the time it cleared, the task force found themselves in various states of disarray. Glitter plastered some and others found themselves recolored to vaguely resemble a rainbow. Some unfortunate others found themselves dressed as various Disney princesses and Hakuba didn't even want to know how someone had gotten Nakamori in an Ariel costume complete with wig, tail, and shells. It was impossible to tell who had done what.

He almost didn't want to see how he faired because heaven knows he didn't escape unscathed. No doubt his hear had been died some impossible color or pattern and he could at least see he was back in the Inverness cape of his own idol. The weight on his head said the deerstalker was there too.

KID and Kuroba stood in the center of it all, not seemingly unscathed either. Kuroba had a splotch of glitter marring his sleeve. The tips of KID's hair and hat were stained green. Both seemed invigorated and Hakuba heard a gulp come from one of the officers beside him. This was far from over and when the thought crossed his mind, the room erupted once again.

And so it continued. He lost count how many times everyone changed color or clothes or when gravity itself seemed to stop working. He refused to admit the sheer panic that shot through him when at some point there were two KIDs facing off followed very quickly by two Krurobas. Having them both in the same room was mind-breaking enough. Two was more than reality could handle.

Eventually, Kuroba dressed as KID jumped back from a shot rom the card gun and KID dressed as Kuroba smirked from his perch on the jewel case.

"Well, I hate to draw this to a close so soon but I do have other matters to attend to. You were a formidable opponent Magician-kun." KID paused, and a smirk overtook his features. It was the same one always used on heists but it almost seemed unnatural coming from Kuroba's face. This wasn't their usual prankster classmate's look. This was this was the thief. "But not good enough."

"Whaddya mean 'not good en-'" he started deploying a glitter bomb in his typical reckless abandon only to stop with a screech as KID tossed something in his direction. In no less than 0.2 seconds, Kaito had somehow latched himself onto Nakamori's shoulder's in a very catlike fashion while _was… was that a fish?_ laid innocently on the ground.

Nakamori's furious face was hidden by the KID cape Kuroba currently wore but from the sound of the shouts, it would have probably been close to deadly. More than confused, Hakuba glanced from the fish to Kuroba to KID who stuck his tongue out in such an innocent _Kuroba_ manner before flashing the jewel and dashing off.

That seemed to bring the prankster to his senses. "Don't you dare use my face to steal that!" And with that exclamation he leapt off the cursing inspector and raced after the thief, shedding the costume, only slowing to carefully skirt around the "cursed f-finny thing, that cheater" on the floor.

No less than twenty two minutes and thirty five seconds later, Kuroba sauntered back in with the Summer Sunset in hand and he released the task force with yet another puff of smoke. Everyone seemed to be reverted to their original states too yet with a glance down, Hakuba found himself excluded from that.

* * *

While the remains of the chaotic magic show were being cleaned up and Nakamori-keibu banned Kuroba from any future heists, a certain Kudo Shinichi walked down the road a block or two away, baseball cap pulled over his head and hair tips decidedly green, feeling more alive than he had in months.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Kaito was aware of after he finished righting the gravity of the room were the hands slamming onto his desk and a formerly blond now green haired detective fuming over him. Kaito hummed inquisitively and removed his feet from the desk to raise an eyebrow at Hakuba.

"How'd you do it?"

Kaito's smirk was overly innocent and equally mischievous at the same time. It was a look only he seemed to be able to pull off, yet Shinichi had learned it well in the past three months considering it was the same one he flashed before taking off with the jewel. Kaito was quite proud of his apprentice's progress. They'd make a proper phantom thief out of him yet.

"You're talking about me going head to head with KID, right?" Kaito clarified as if he didn't already know _exactly_ what the brit was referring to. "Because that just takes actual creativity and a whoooooole lot of duct tape and glitter. So nothing that you detectives use."

Hakuba's growl was something bordering along deadly mixed with annoyance and his hands fisted, still firmly planted on the desk. "I meant being Kuroba and KID at the same time. What did you do? Was it projectors? An accomplice?" Hakuba wouldn't even admit to himself the theory of Kuroba possibly managing to _clone_ himself that was floating around in his brain.

The look of dawning comprehension on Kaito's face melted into something more like pity. He stood and placed condescendingly comforting hands on the detective's shoulders. "You poor soul, still believing in that delusion that I'm KID. Things will get better. I'm sure the Task Force has a support group and-"

That was enough. Hakuba tore away from the grip and stormed out of the room. Kaito grinned triumphantly and fell back into his seat to pull out his phone.

 _The day hasn't even started and I've already broken him. -K_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _Poor Hakuba. What'd you do to him this time? -S_

 _Nothing~ He still thinks I'm KID and is demanding answers! I just think his dumb deerstalker is cutting off circulation to his brain. Shin-chan! Help me out here! -K_

 _You got yourself into this mess. You called me Shin-chan. You're on your own. -S_

Kaito was in the middle of typing out a betrayed response when he finally noticed Aoko hovering over his shoulder.

"Who's this "Shin-chan" Kaito's messaging?" she pried and for once, Kaito couldn't exactly place the look on her face. However, that didn't mean he was about to give up a chance to brag about his "newest" friend.

"An old kid friend of mine! His mom trained under Tou-san so we saw each other a lot when we were little," he grinned. "They stopped coming around after a while though…" The drop in tone left no question about what caused the shift but Kaito was quick to pick it all back up. "But I saw him in the paper and decided to make contact again!"

Aoko hummed inquisitively, "In the paper? He must be pretty famous then. Who is he?"

Kaito beamed as Hakuba finally stalked back into the room to catch the tail ends of the conversation.

"Kudo Shinichi."

Hakuba promptly left school for the day, claiming migraine.

* * *

Ran quietly observed her friend (because, yes, he was still her friend even if she was still mad and confused and hurt and everything else she currently felt when her thoughts strayed to the truth about him) from her desk as he tapped away at his phone with an ease that she hadn't seen in a while.

It had been rough, to say the least, this past year or so. She had been torn between wanting to do nothing more than make due on all her threats and push her childhood friend out of her life altogether and just wanting to hold him and make sure he never got into another dangerous situation again. It was conflicting, and it didn't help that Shinichi seemed more than willing to just take what she gave him believing— _knowing_ —that he deserved it.

So, things ran their course. She checked up on him and brought over some food every other week leading to awkward and tense conversations while Shinichi only seemed to draw farther and farther away from her despite standing right there. What made it all worse was that Ran couldn't bring herself to try to stop it.

And then something began to change.

It started about three months ago when Shinichi decided to just up and go to Edoka on a whim, to "revisit that old clock tower" he had told her when she asked. The visits didn't stop afterwards. If anything, they grew more frequent and longer.

It was two weeks later when she saw Shinichi truly smile for the first time since the truth came out. He'd been puzzling over a case for a while before his text tone sounded in the middle of break. It wasn't the short snappy beeps he had assigned to anyone from the police force nor was it the buzz of his parents. It was the theme they always played on the news when talking about Kaito KID.

Even Shinichi seemed surprised at the sudden music playing from his phone and he rolled his eyes as he answered the text wondering aloud when "he" even put his contact information into his phone.

When asked by one of the other students, there it was, that smile that Ran had thought she would never see again.

"Just an old friend," he had replied. "We ran into each other at the clock tower and decided to catch up."

Thus, struck up a casual conversation about said old friend, and Ran couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Magician after his father, avid KID fan, prankster, and just a general troublemaker overall… At face value, it didn't seem like the two should get along at all, especially since Shinichi had taken up the role of the KID Killer after Edogawa Conan's return to America but it seemed they had grown decently close in such a short amount of time.

Yet Ran recalled Shinichi coming back from trips with his parents, bright eyed and excitable, talking about his friend, the son of his mother's instructor. They had shared riddles and puzzles. The boy tried to master his father's practice as a magician while Shinichi tried to deduce how all the tricks were done. A magician whose pranks seemed impossible… The descriptions of lined up.

Well, even if it wasn't the same boy, this mystery person was slowly bringing Shinichi back to them. Because he was smiling again, laughing again, solving cases with a smugness Ran swore she would never miss but now would never take for granted again. It was so much better than the grim resignation that had replaced it.

Yes, Shinichi still occasionally jumped at shadows and kept a back to a wall as often as he could. He still threw himself into his work with an almost unhealthy obsession but it was no longer as often as it was. It was progress and that was a start.

So now, as Shinichi chuckled over the latest KID article showcasing a picture of a disgruntled task force, a Sherlock cosplaying Hakuba, and an almost unmarked grinning boy holding a peace sign to the camera, pausing only to text the same boy, Ran saw that her friend and practically brother had come back and just maybe, given time, she could return to him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Technically, this could serve as the ending of The Other Side but I do have plans for a continuation that could happen here or in a sequel. If you guys have a preference, either PM me or let me know in the comments! Thank you guys for reading!**

 **Also, on a completely unrelated note, I recently finished the Magic Kaito manga and never once actually saw Kaito dye Hakuba's hair. Does that happen in Detective Conan or is it just widely accepted fanon?**


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Shinichi actually met Hakuba (as himself, of course) was at a KID heist because fate had a way with messing with all of them it seemed.

Kaito was off to the side "checking" some of the security with Shinichi watching him to make sure he didn't try to stay on the premises too close to the time of the heist. Nakamori had held true with his promise of not allowing Kaito back in after the chaos that was the last endeavor but that wasn't going to stop him from getting an actual magician acknowledged by the thief himself to check over their traps. Oh, the irony. Shinichi loved it.

And that was when he heard it, the quiet, almost pitiful, resigned hopelessness that was probably supposed to stay mental but strayed into verbal speech. "Oh goodness. _There's two of him._ "

Blinking, Shinichi glanced up from where he was keeping an eye on Kaito to raise an eyebrow at his fellow detective. "Geez, Kaito… What'd you do to him?" he asked incredulously. He knew that Hakuba had been the victim to many pranks, but this was almost too much.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," came the quick reply as the glass slid back onto the case, the jewel deceptively real but Shinichi wasn't about to say anything. Kaito dusted himself off and stretched.

Shinichi hummed disbelievingly and strode forward to offer a hand. Hakuba eyed it suspiciously. Man, Kaito had this guy _trained._ "Kudo Shinichi, a detective. I formally apologize for any trauma you may have suffered at my friend's hands."

Hakuba's eyes widened briefly in recognition and he took the hand, giving it a firm shake. "Hakuba Suguru," he introduced, "I've read about you in a few papers. They've dubbed you the Hesei Holmes I hear?"

Shinichi gave a sheepish laugh and withdrew the hand to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah. It's an honor to be compared to such an amazing detective but I don't think I'll ever be as good as him." Kaito's scoff went pointedly ignored.

"You're a Holmes fan?" Hakuba asked and thus launched a very in-depth and most definitely not fanboy conversation in which Kaito very loudly excused himself from after both detectives shot him a glare for mentioning that Arsene Lupin beat Sherlock in a game of wits before. _Wasn't canon,_ they had claimed, Shinichi with underlying threat if Kaito were to continue, _Leblanc used the character without permission._ He left the heist area not too long afterwards and wondered if the two even noticed.

Kaito had to give it to Shinichi though. This was a good way to pull him out of Hakuba's suspicions. No fellow detective and Holmes fan would _ever_ be the accomplice to Kaito KID. It was impossible. There was absolutely no way.

The boys finally brought the conversation to an end nearer to the assigned time. Shinichi slipped his Detective Boys badge back into his pocket. He hadn't been _showing it off, stop smirking Kaito_ he would sputter later but he totally was. He had to take some childish pride from his memorabilia and Hakuba was quietly amazed so there.

Shinichi retreated towards one of the back corners of the room, giving him a wide view of the room. Kaito had been frustratingly vague about his plans for the night past switching the jewel in the beginning but now that he had an idea of how heists were put together, he would make the chase all the more thrilling.

A low pink smoke began to flow from the vents and he smirked.

 _It's showtime._

* * *

After leaping over several pitfalls of what looked to be whipped cream (Shinichi made a mental note to ask the other how the heck he actually managed to set that one up without anyone noticing) and dodging several nets and well placed paint bombs, Shinichi finally made it up to the roof where KID stood in all his overdramatic moonlit glory, cape billowing behind him, monocle and hat hiding his face. The gem was held up to the moon and while it cast a rather beautiful array of fractured green light on both the magician and the roof, there was no hint of the red. Both males deflated ever so slightly at the realization.

Important manner passed, KID turned and tossed the jewel back to Shinichi who caught it deftly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Just handing it over? That takes all the fun out of this Kaitou KID-san," Shinichi hummed and he heard KID huff in what was definitely a variation of laughter.

"Think of it as a present. Welcome back, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi grinned, a challenging light in his eyes, as he deployed a soccer ball. "Good to be back, KID."

When Hakuba managed to reach the roof about ten minutes later, covered in whipped cream and glitter, KID was in the midst of dodging yet another superpowered ball as he leapt from the roof laughing, while Shinichi was breathing heavily, lowering his foot from the kick. Cards littered the roof along with various paint splatters and dents.

Hakuba squelched up beside the other detective, trying to ignore the cream slowly dripping off of him and Shinichi cast a glance in his direction, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"He got you good this time didn't he?"

Hakuba groaned, letting his head drop in exhaustion.

* * *

 **Just a small thing I whipped up between classes. I've decided to continue the story here (if you couldn't already tell) and it'll be something close to a series of one shots that eventually tie into an overarching plot. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

As amusing as introducing Shinichi to Hakuba was (that moment of panic, the touch of straight up _fear_ that had crept into his voice, the paling face, oh yeah, Kaito was going to remember that for _years_ to come), meeting Shinichi's self-proclaimed rival and best friend was going to be even better. Especially since the great Detective of the West had absolutely no idea that Kaito was now in the picture. How Shinichi had managed to keep Hattori from finding out or checking in and figuring it out, he had no idea, but he wasn't about to question his detective.

But that was really beside the point. The point was he was meeting Hattori Heji and he had somehow managed to convince Shinichi to _let him play clone._ Which was honestly a miracle in itself and someone deserved an award for it. That someone was him. He deserved the award.

Having already disguised as Shinichi on more than one occasion while he was still Conan, this was going to be a piece of cake and now he had been around the real Shinichi enough to know more than enough of his basic mannerisms and quirks to pass off as the Hesei Holmes. Oh, this was going to be fun! He was half tempted to do a little victory jig right then and there.

He didn't but from the way that Shinichi was slowly scooting away from him with the air of someone trying to navigate a minefield, Kaito figured he wasn't managing to hold back the excitement as well as he was figuring. Not that it mattered. Shinichi was safe. He didn't have to worry about some things slipping by his Poker Face. It was a blessing enough just to be able to take it off every once and a while around someone who actually understood.

"You're vibrating," Shinichi stated slowly, eyes slowly looking over the other warily as if the motion would set off one of the many tricks that he knew for a fact Kaito kept on his person at all times.

Kaito only hummed and tossed another shirt to the side. That one wouldn't work. No, they had to make this convincing. Shinichi let out a strangled yelp as he was suddenly assaulted by his own clothes only to have another two shirts, a pair of pants, and a jacket follow the first.

"What are you even looking for anyways? Can't you use any of my clothes for this?" Shinichi continued as he looked at the chaotic state of the room right now. Kaito had already gone through the closet and was on the third drawer. Only a few sets had been laid out to the side to be gone through later while everything else was just tossed. Kaito would reckon it probably looked like a mall threw up all over the place. Well, if a mall had tattered shoes, lovingly worn Touto University and Tokyo Spirits sweatshirts, and enough clothes that had slightly suspicious stains. Actually, mall wasn't the best thing. A higher brand thrift store was probably the better fit.

"Because—" Kaito held up a dress shirt, frowned, and tossed it to the side—"if I'm going to be your clone, I still have to be you and you wouldn't dress you in something you don't wear but you also wouldn't let not-you wear something you wouldn't want anyone else to see you in so I have to find something of yours that matches that level of worn-ness." Not really though. He could use anything. This was just a chance to go through Shinichi's entire wardrobe without complete repercussion. (This entire situation was just a win!)

Shinichi squinted at him before just letting out a longsuffering sigh and dug himself out of a grave of t-shirts. "Well you better hurry up. His train gets here in half an hour and I said I would pick him up."

Now on the third and last drawer, Kaito pulled out the very last item he needed and with a smile that was normally reserved for when Hakuba was being particularly annoying, Kaito dressed himself in a whirl of color and smoke leaving a second Kudo Shinichi standing there. "Ready."

Kaito started out alone on the platform, Shinichi having gone off to get drinks for the lot of them and Kaito despaired for a moment at a sudden realization. He was going to have to drink Shinichi's contaminated battery acid, wasn't he? Taking in a slow breath, he counted to ten and let his Poker Face return as he heard the announcement for the upcoming train. It was all for an act, all for an act.

Fingers tugging anxiously on a loose string of the jacket, Kaito looked out for Hattori as the train slowed to a stop and people flooded onto the platform. He and Shinichi had already talked about what they were going to do, what the plan was, and even had a bet going for how long it would take Hattori to figure out. Shinichi, like the oh so good friend he was, said it would last at most three hours. Kaito swore he could pull it off for a day and Shinichi was going _down_. His Poker Face was impeccable.

Eventually, Kaito spotted the Osakan scanning the crowd and Kaito waved him over. A wide grin stretched across Hattori's face and he jogged over, looking Kaito over. "Kudo! Ya look like you're doin' better."

First test passed.

Kaito let out a slightly nervous laugh at that one. "Yeah, I am but…" He trailed off and Hattori's eyes narrowed. Good, he was sensing that there was something off. "I should probably warn you. There was an accident at Agasa's and well… You'll see. He should be back soon."

Hattori blinked a few times before looking out over the crowd. "He? Who's 'he'?"

Ah, perfect timing. Shinichi walked up holding three cups of coffee. Two death drinks and a hazelnut mocha. (Kaito almost hated the other detective for actually getting to drink something nice.) "I got us all drinks," he stated as if having a double was perfectly normal and besides, he had had more than enough time to get used to it.

Kaito grabbed one of the cups and took a long happy sip in sync with Shinichi, pleasantly surprised to find this one sweetened ever so slightly. Aw! Shinichi did care! Now he could just was Hattori sputter and go several different shades of white. Today was a good day.

"You— But— Him— And—"

For a moment, Hattori seemed to forget how to hake comprehensible sentences and just did his best impression of a… certain finny thing he didn't want to think about.

Shinichi only raised a single judgmental eyebrow at him. "Are you alright Hattori? Did you lose your ability to speak properly since you last came here?"

That seemed to snap him out of it a bit and he managed to get out in something that was just a few decibels short of a roar "There's two of ya!"

Both "Shinichis" leveled him in a flat look, speaking in time with one another. "Oh wow. I didn't notice." Hattori visibly recoiled.

"Please don' ever do that again." His eyes were going between the two of them so quickly, Kaito wondered if they were just vibrating. "That was creepy."

"Well it's not like I—we can help it," Shinichi started and corrected himself frustratedly. He waved in the general direction of Kaito who looked just as frustrated. "We're the same person. Agasa is looking into something but for now we'll just have to deal with him."

Kaito glared.

"So…" Huh, the vibrating had stopped but the irises were still darting between them. "Which one of ya is the real Kudo?"

A twin chorus of "It's me." followed by identical glares served as a not-answer. Hattori proved then that it was somehow possible to look more confused than he already did.

"Ya mean, ya don't know."

Kaito stopped glaring at Shinichi to sigh and run a hand through his har. "Well we both think we're the real one and neither of us are going to back down. Didn't help that Agasa couldn't tell either when the smoke cleared."

Hattori's mouth fell open briefly before he just took a breath and shook his head with a general aura of Don't Want to Know. Kaito inwardly smirked. He was totally buying it.

"Y'know what? Forget it. Let's just get goin'," he decided before grabbing his drink from Shinichi and downing half of it angerly. Shinichi shout him a look and Kaito only grinned in response.

It was later when they were strolling around Beika that things got complicated again.

"Hey Kudo," Hattori started.

"What?" said Kaito just as Shinichi also said, "What?"

Hattori appeared to die a little on the inside. "I can't do this… You—" he pointed at Kaito—"Are Kudo and you—" this time at Shinichi—"are Conan."

Kaito did a mental victory dance as Shinichi now sputtered a bit at being dropped to _Conan_ when he was the real deal. Just another hour and Shinichi owed him a triple chocolate cake.

* * *

For the most part, the outing was awfully calm considering his company and Shinichi seemed to be enjoying messing with the Osakan almost as much as he did (clearly Kaito was rubbing off of him. He was so proud!) and they did things in unison as much as humanly possible. (Hattori had begun to twitch every time it happened which only led them to do it even more.)

But of course, a calm day was impossible when two competent detectives were standing nearby and when one of those two was _Kudo Shinichi_. So _of course_ a corpse had to fall from five stories up and startle Kaito out of his Shinichi Poker Face just ten minutes before he won the bet.

' _Lady Luck, why hast thou abandoned me?'_ he lamented as it became obviously apparent that he wasn't a clone when Shinichi had only gotten that Look he had when something like this happened. Hattori looked between the two for a moment before seeming to push it to the side and join Shinichi in inspecting the scene. Kaito just looked to the sky and asked why the curse couldn't have waited just a few more minutes.

* * *

"So you're not Kudo," Hattori stated after they finished up with the police.

"Nope," Kaito popped as he shook his hair out of the neat style into his typical mess before turning to the true Kudo. "Gosh _dang it,_ Shinichi. I was hoping my luck would trump yours!"

Shinichi snorted a laugh and smirked. "With Hattori around. Unlikely. And now you owe me the new Detective Samonji series."

Hattori, who seemed to have finally finished processing the day, let out a long low groan and buried his face in his hands.

"I hate you both."


End file.
